tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Ikusaki
Takashi Ikusaki (written as 与生 ; Translates to "Gift of Life") was a ghoul berserker once part of a secret ghoul death cult. He's resided within the 11th Ward. Naturally, he went by the alias "Berserker". Appearance Takashi was 2.09 metres tall and having a large frame, he towered over most people. He was a big, bulky, massive man and had been extremely muscular. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, as well as sharp facial features. He had an athletic build - broad shoulders and narrow waist. The only clothing that Takashi ever wore were his tattered robes, which was essentially destroyed from the waist up due to combat, exposing his bare chest all the way up to the base of his neck, from which point his hood covered his neck and head. His mask was a flat, pure white mask with a somewhat triangular shape. Personality Takashi was brutal, ruthless and cruel. He didn't place any value on life and would never lose a night's sleep over killing someone, showing no regret or remorse whatsoever. Takashi only showed respect to those whom he deems deserve it, treating everyone else as utter trash. Takashi was absorbed in his quest for fighting ever stronger opponents to consume in order to emerge as the "perfect being". He saw both ghouls and humans as equally pathetic until they've managed to defeat him or prove their strength with their feats, in which case he treated a specific member of either species as an equal. Takashi's only concern had been to find and walk a path that led to spilling the greatest amount of blood. Takashi has been shown to only recognise his clan's own hierarchy and the superiority of stronger individuals as having some form of authority. He was immensely bloodthirsty and vicious and he was extremely eager to jump in a fight. He had some respect for opponents who have their own honour code and respects them for it because he saw it as holding back, or in other words making fights even more difficult for themselves and thus testing themselves to a greater degree. He mocked and hated opponents who attempt to flee or who hesitate to fight or kill. That aside, Takashi treated people fairly normally (as normal as a cultist can) in day to day interactions. Background Takashi's background is shrouded in mystery, but it is known that he originates from an underground ghoul cult that seems to focus on death, blood and combat. Relationships TBD Powers and abilities Takashi's body was developed to a very great extent, providing him with immense strength and durability, as well as stamina. He was shockingly fast, being more mobile than the average ghoul, although he had definitely not been as quick as speed-based ghouls. General skills and abilities *'High regeneration:' Takashi possessed an abnormally high regeneration for a Koukaku, that is only rivaled in intensity by his physical strength and durability. He can afford to take (and subsequently regenerate) many wounds and is very hard to take down. *'Pain immunity:' Due to his life as a berserker, Takashi has been exposed to ridiculously high levels of deadly, brutal combat that has led to him being almost entirely desensitised to pain. Hand-to-hand combat *'Berserker intuition:' Takashi was an experienced berserker and in combat used his own fighting style that relies on raw, savage, wild and sharp movements that are brimming with killing intent. Admittedly, it is an extremely reckless fighting style that neglects defense almost completely. Kagune *'Koukaku:' Takashi's Koukaku consisted in two jagged blades running down his arms. His Koukaku was thin - about 5 cm wide and 1 cm thick. The Kagune's length itself was enough for it to extend past Takashi's fists. It could even be further extended to reach the floor. It was normally utilized in order to provide his crushing movements with a rigid blade that'll prevent his arms from getting damaged, as well as for dicing opponents and clashing with other Kagune. Gallery TBD Bibliography Arcs: |ARC SIGNUP| Eye for an Eye - Aogiri Tree/Shuukaku |ARC| Eye for an Eye - 11th Ward Aogiri raid - Aogiri Tree/CCG/Shuukaku/Anteiku |ARC| Eye for an Eye - 11th Ward Aogiri Raid - An Uninvited Guest - Takashi's death One-shots: In chronological order: |ONE-SHOT| The Calling |ONE-SHOT| The Culling |ONE-SHOT| The Trawling RP: A cultist walks into a coffee shop Others: Trivia * Takashi was barely literate and only knows complex words that are used in the hymns and oaths of his cult, since the cult leaders taught him the words when he was little. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Shuukaku Category:Deceased Category:Koukakus